megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle "Mike" Andrake
Physical Characteristics * Build and Skin Color: Tall, thin, though well muscled and powerful shoulders. Narrow hips and powerful legs. Skin is standard caucasian, light tanning *'Eyes and Facial Features': Brown eyes, thin nose, high cheekbones, on a round face with a heavy, squared jawline. *'Hair Color and Style': Even mix of bright red and dark brown, giving a false dark auburn. This is worn long, in a tight ponytail, often with a large nut concealing the hair tie. Hair does have a slight natural curl to it. *'Distinguishing Features': Heart shaped birthmark on the left shoulder blade, wreathed with a gear tattoo, bullet scar above the pubic bone Personality She will do her job, and is extremely professional in the presence of superiors. Otherwise, she is bright, friendly, and cheery. There is some bitterness about injuries sustained early in her career, but she keeps it under tight discipline Otherwise, there is nothing recorded of note. History Enlisted in the United Systems Alliance Marine Corps as a medic at eighteen. During the six month wait for her shuttle, she climbed up to the roof of the conn tower at her spaceport, and she promptly fell off onto the shuttle that was to take her away. Only minor injuries. She made exemplary performance in basic training, and got very good at bringing down much larger opponents than herself, but was better known for her alchemical skill and her skills as a medic. Due to injuries sustained in combat, was medically retired at age 35, destroyed L. ovary and some damage to the pelvis due to shrapnel. Inventory * Antibiotics Antibiotics are a necessary part of any prepared medical kit. They can remove disease as well as preventing other diseases from occurring. Skilled medics may even administer them before an event happens as a preventative measure although some doubt the use of such medicines in that manner, claiming that diseases will adapt and overcome the body’s natural defenses. Medical Skill Required 15 Effects Cures diseases in 1d8 days. Any disease that would take effect before that time still does. Antibiotics do prevent further disease from afflicting the patient with status effects. If no medical skill is available, roll 3d10. If the total is below 15 the patient is poisoned and suffers halved movement (stacks with armor penalties) and will lose health at a rate of 1d20 per turn unless an antidote is administered. Weight 1 per bottle of 100 Cost 15,000 Credits per bottle of 100 *'Adrenaline' Adrenaline can be used with miraculous effects on both injured patients as well as patients that haven’t been hurt. The naturally occurring hormone has been enhanced as medical knowledge evolves and new applications make it easier for novice medics to apply to situations. It should be used with great care on patients that are still bleeding however as the drug increases their heart rate and thus the rate of their blood loss. Medical Skill Required None Effects Brings any character that has been knocked out back to alert status at the cost of -15 to morale. Additionally patients that are uninjured gain a temporary +25 to stamina for 1d10 rounds but any blood loss occurring during those rounds is doubled. Weight 1 per 10 Cost 1,500 Credits *'Painkillers' Pain is not a friendly thing to experience especially in the fires of combat. Painkillers can affect judgement though they are handy at keeping away morale loss when used in minor doses. Heavier doses can completely sedate the patient and should be used with caution. Medical Skill Required 25 Effects Prevents morale from dropping due to pain. If no medical skill is present roll 3d10. If the result is below 10 the patient overdoses on the pills. An overdosing patient may be cured with an antidote, stomach pump or by making a fortitude check of at least 50. If no cure is had within 20 turns the patient dies. Weight 1 per bottle of 100 Cost 2,500 Credits per bottle of 100 *'Bandages '''Bandages have been used throughout history to stop the bleeding of major wounds and remain effective even as modern medicine finds other replacements when in a hospital setting. However transporting such costly equipment as well as its weight makes bandages an excellent choice in field work where power or other concerns are a problem '''Medical Skill Required' None Effects Stops minor bleeding. Weight 1 per 10 Cost 100 Credits per roll of 10 *'Charcoal Tablets' Charcoal tablets are tablets of activated charcoal which quickly bond to chemicals and other foreign substances so that they may be removed from the body naturally and without incident. Almost all species, aside from Balalonians, have used charcoal for this exact purpose although some cultures prefer more advanced medicines or even implants to prevent poisonings in the first place. Medical Skill Required 25 Effects Removes poison effects but not venom and not specialized toxins (these toxins will have this effect listed). Weight 1 per 100 tablets Cost 1,500 Credits for 100 tablets *'Minor Med-Kit' Minor Med-Kits have a wide variety of parts and tools inside which are used for various injuries. Naturally, certain poisons will be immune to this item’s effects and thusly should not be relied upon for specialized missions. Medical Skill Required 15 Effects '''Heal 50HP. Weight 1 '''Cost 250 Credits *'NanoGel' NanoGel is a very easy to use but expensive to use multipurpose healing agent. The nanites are simply injected and go to work repairing as much damage as they can by using themselves to replicate healthy tissues or mend breaks in bones. While NanoGel is impressive it does not fully heal weakened bone and instead supplies it with a cast made from biologically degradable cement that allows a soldier to extract themselves or continue the fight until proper medical assistance can be achieved. Medical Skill Required 25 Effects Heals all crippled body parts, but not fractures, and regenerates 10HP for five turns.The crippled limbs will remain healed for 1d6 days though afterwards the limb debuffs will not be negated by further treatments until after they are healed.Weight 1 per 10 Cost 200,000 Credits *'Antipsychotic' Antipsychotics are useful for restoring the morale of persons with PTSD. While they are not a cure for the affliction they can be used to combat its effects. A medical person should take care to keep them in ready supply as without their prescription it is all too easy for someone with PTSD to slip back into the state they were once in before they acquired the diagnosis. Medical Skill Required 50 Effects Removes hallucination effects and confers a +15 skill check against any Illusion magic cast against the patient as well as restoring +10 morale for 1d6 turns. However, if the patient has no need for these pills and takes them anyways the patient rolls a 3d10. If the result is below 15 the patient suffers hallucinations and confers a -10 to morale for 1d6 turns. Weight 1 per bottle of 100 Cost 5,000 Credits *'Splint' Splints can be improvised or professionally made but their purpose in any case is to help immobilize a fractured or broken bone to prevent further damage. Skilled medics can make and apply them even further so that an individual can potentially still participate in combat to their full effect while the fracture is still healing rather than having to wait on the sidelines before it heals. Medical Skill Required 50 Effects Prevents compound fractures or health loss due to a fracture and allows the broken limb to heal over time. Compound fractures are prevented from needing amputation and (if also treated with a bandage) do not bleed. Weight 1 per 10 Cost 1,000 Credits Category:Characters